Twins at War
by differentthenyou563
Summary: Its WW2 and Hitler is a wizard. Twins Sky and Star Dealacour meet the red headed Carter twins. They must destroy hitler, before he destroys the muggle world forever. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sky and Star gazed out of their window, staring into the starry night. One day their life was wonderful, the next shattered. Hitler had taken control over Germany, and had invaded Poland. The whole wizarding community knew how. The Ministry of Magic created a law that al capable wizard 16 and older must come and help with the war, either fighting, or healing or other things, unless their current job was needed in their community. Star and Sky were 16. They were both almost seventeen. This meant they must go. They were leaving for England tomorrow.

Star and Sky lived with their Father only. They never really knew their mother. The twins were quite different. Sky was quite tall for her age, loved to read, always sugar hyped, loved to write. Star was average height, outdoors type, creative, artistic.

Star abruptly got off the window seat and walked over to her bed. She got out her sketch pad and started sketching. Sky grabbed her journal and started writing:

Dear Journal,

My Father got me this journal today so I could write about my adventures in the war. Tomorrow I leave to England. I utterly do not want to go. I wonder what it will be like and what I will do. I love France and have heard England is wonderful. Star and I have decided that we will be against England people. I fear though, we may have to work with them.

I should probably give you some of my background, you don't even know my name: My name is Sky Delacour, I have a twin Star. I never really knew my mother, and I live with my father. My father's grandmother was veela, and my mother is a veela. I am a writer and am planning on having many children. I love to read and am a chatterbox.

That's me. Good night.

Sky Delacour

Sky shut the book and frowned. Tomorrow her life was going to change. Sky could hear her sister shut her sketch book and lay down. Sky gazed out the window for about five more minutes. When she got off the window seat she could hear Star breathing heavily. Sky climbed into bed, dreading the morning.

The redheaded twins stared expectantly at the Minister of Magic, "Remember, if you want this job you must have a reliable partner by tomorrow. Both of you need one."

"Yes sir." Konnor said.

"All right, I shall see you and your new partner tomorrow." The minister replied.

"Thank you sir." Joshua said as they left the room. The twins walked slowly out of the Ministry of Floo Powdered home. As they walked out a small person hugged them both tight.

"Did you get the job?" Roxanne squealed.

"Of course we did!" Joshua said swinging her.

Their thirteen year old sister walked in while reading her book. She looked up, "You got the job?"

"Yes, indeed we did Molly." Konnor replied.

"You're getting to be like your older sister Lucy." Their mother said in the doorway.

"That reminds me," Fifteen, almost sixteen, year old Kristi said walking in from the kitchen, "Lucy coming home tomorrow, Who'll meet her at the train station?"

"Josh and I will." Konnor answered.

"Are you sure, you have to find a partner tomorrow." Molly cried.

"Sure, maybe we'll meet someone reliable." Josh smiled.

"Whatever," Kristi yawned.

"It's getting late," Their mother observed, "All of you off to bed."

"But mum," Roxy whined.

"No buts, got to bed." Their mum commanded.

They all trooped off to bed. Josh got onto the top bunk and Konnor on the bottom. Josh sighed, "Konnor, do you think we're up for this?"

"Sure we are, the question is who will be our partners?" Konnor joked.

"I don't know, maybe we could ask Zack Jordan and his sister." Josh replied seriously.

"Okay, we'll ask tomorrow." Konnor answered. "G'night."

"Good night."

The room went dark and soon the Carter twins were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WAKE UP!" Konnor opened his eyes to see Kristi.

"Morning." He said half asleep.

"You both need to get ready to go to the train station." Kristi sighed.

"Right." Josh said jumping up.

Three minutes later they were down stairs eating breakfast.

Josh grabbed the Daily Prophet off the table and started reading. "Anything interesting?" their dad asked walking in.

"Not really," Josh replied.

"Oh, Lu'll be there in two minutes!" Konnor cried.

"Bye dad," the twins chorused and rushed to the fire. They appeared right on time. The train squeaked to a stop. Many witches and wizards flooded out. Suddenly Josh and Konnor froze. They had found Lu. Talking with two beautiful girls.

The boys quickly recovered and walked over to them.

"Lu!" Josh cried.

Lucy looked up, "Konnor! Josh!" She rushed to them giving them a huge squeeze. "Can you believe I've been in France for a year? But I'm finally home. By the way, did you two get the job you mentioned in your letters?"

"Yes! Now we just need partners." Josh exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's luggage.

"Congratulations! That reminds me, this is Sky and Star Delacour, I taught them English in France. They are here because of the new law for the war. I was wondering if they could stay for a while." Lucy said.

Josh and Konnor stared, "I'm sure mum wouldn't mind." Konnor cried.

"Oh good," the smaller one of the two said. "We vere ever so worried."

"Glad we could be of service," Josh blushed.

"Oh, thank you so much. We vill help you in any way possible." The taller one exclaimed.

"Don't fret about it," Konnor answered, blushing also.

"Let's go, I'm so excited to get home." Lu cried.

They all squished into the fire. They were soon in the Carter's main room. Soon the whole family was in the room, Lu made introductions and then everyone made a huge family embrace and Sky and Star were a part of the family.

Josh and Konnor excused themselves. "So now we need two partners, and I have this small idea forming in my head," Josh whispered.

"I have a feeling I have the same one, and I call the dimpled one." Konnor muttered back. They were back in the sitting room in two minutes.

'Lucky Carter family,' Sky thought bitterly, 'they have such a happy family, and a mother.' A tear coursed down her cheek, how she wished that she was a part of this family. Sky could see Star was getting along with Kristi, they were chatting like they'd known each other all their life. Suddenly Molly was next to her. "You okay?" She asked.

"Ya, you guy's just don't realize how lucky you are. Star and I never knew our mother. My father was mostly to busy with work to spend time with us. Basically, the only person I have is Star. I'm so grateful to have her. Now we have to go to war, and I might lose her, or she might lose me. I really don'y want to go to war. We're the only family we got. But seeing your family, and how much you love each other." She broke into sobs.

"I'm so sorry." Molly said, trying to comfort her. She was unsure of what else to do. "Let's pretend that your part of our family while your here, and you'll always be welcome back."

"Thank you Molly." Sky said through sobs. "I'll try to do that."

Soon Sky recovered and she and Molly were talking like old friends. Out of nowhere Josh(or so she though, she wasn't quite sure.) appeared and asked if he could talk to Molly. Molly looked at him suspiciously but went anyway. The moment Molly was gone, Konnor was at her side. "Sky," Konnor hesitated.

"Yes?" Sky prodded.

"Josh and I have to find a partner for our new job, and we have to find him or her by tonight. And well, I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner?"

"Well, sure. But what exactly will we be doing?" Sky answered.

"War stuff, we'll explain later. Oh, got to go. Thanks though." Konnor replied. He disappeared into the crowd. Sky Delacour was starting to have a tiny little crush.

Star laughed, "Oh well. When will you be turning sixteen?"

"In about a month. Then I go to war. Are you excited?" Kristi asked.

Star sighed, "Oh, I don't know. I know Sky really doesn't want to go, but it will be an adventure. It's like a book, you know."

"I know." Molly replied. Star glanced at Sky and Molly, Sky was crying, and it looked like Molly was trying to comfort her. Star sighed again. Sky was having a hard time of right now, she had lost a couple of things, such as all of her friends, been having nightmares, and now she had the pressure of war. Star tried to help, but she had not been going through any of these things. Out of no where one of the twins appeared, Star thought it might be Konnor. He asked if he might speak with Kristi alone. Kristi left, and the other one was at her side in a flash. Star jumped. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

"A little." Star replied.

"Oh, weII as you know, Konnor and I are looking for a partner," So this one was Josh, she thought. "And I was wondering if you would be my partner?"

"Sure! What are you doing?" Star replied, excited.

"Stuff, listen, meet Konnor and I tonight at Lone Star, around sixish, okay, bring Sky, she's Konnor's partner. I've got to go. See you."

"Bye." Star whispered, dazed and her heart beating fast. Her life was an adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Star rushed over to Star, telling her what he had said. Sky blushed happily. Molly soon returned and Sky soon got hooked into a conversation with her. Little Roxy tugged at Star's jeans, trying to get her attention. Star crouched down, "Yes?"

"Do promise to look after my brothers?" she asked earnestly.

Star laughed, "I promise."

Josh and Konnor met outside. "Did she agree?" Josh ask.

"Naw, she was to scared. Girls!" Konnor joked, "What about you?"

"Of course, she the adventure one. Sorry about that. You should ask Zack." Josh replied.

"I was only joking Josh!" Konnor laughed.

Josh groaned. Both were excited for that night. They wen to the park agitated, they had partners, but they had no clue what they were getting themselves into. A mission, a quest, a scary one. What were they thinking? Josh thought. We are getting into a mess, these girls are sure to lose interest once they told them what they were doing. Why had the minister chosen them? They were only seventeen year old boys, just graduating from Hogwarts. What would Al think? Josh thought.

Albus Dumbledore was a close friend of the twins. He had been going through some hard times so they could not ask him to be their partners. They had heard the tragic tale and were sorry. They still kept in touch, but the twin always thought of him when they got in trouble. They could just imagine him saying, 'I don't think we should do this,' but do it anyway.

The twins missed Al and all of their friends at Hogwarts. Most were helping with the war. For Josh and Konnor, it was hard to keep what they were really doing to anyone but their partners. Not even their family knew what they were really doing. Both were frightened, but willing to do this. No one would realize what they did, only them. It would be a good story to tell their children and grandchildren. Time went slowly as they waited. They paced, and doodled. The hour finally came. They rushed to Lone Star. Excited.

Star grabbed Sky out of her conversation with Molly. "Why did you do that?" Sky grumped.

"It's six! It was time to go."

Sky blinked, "It's six! Wow, time flies."

"I know!" Star agreed.

They were at Lone Star in seconds. Konnor and Josh were there. They grabbed them a booth. "So do you like this place?" Sky asked Konnor.

"Well, yes, but it takes a long time to get our food, so that's why we are here." Konnor replied.

"Oh." Sky said confused. Sky and Star sat on one side while Konnor and Josh faced them.

"Alright, I know that this seems really weird to you, but before we go to the Ministry of Magic we have to explain what we're doing." Josh whispered.

"We're going to Germany two days from now. We are going to work with Hitler." Konnor finished.

"WHAT!" Sky screamed. "Work wi-"

"Shhhhh!" Konnor interrupted. "Yes we are, but when we get to know him really well, we are going to place the Imperious curse on him."

"What if he puts one on us?" Star asked.

"We have learned to resist it, and soon so will you." Josh muttered.

"I don't know about this. I don't won't to." Sky hesitated.

"Of course we will!" Star quickly responded.

"Fine, I'll go with Star." Sky conceited.

"Great." Josh whispered.

They ordered their meals and Josh started to talk again.

"Listen, we have no clue how we are going to become allies with Hitler." Konnor sighed.

"Leave that to Sky and me, we'll figure something out." Star smiled at Josh.

"Okay, great." Konnor said.

Sky sighed. Everyone could tell she was still uncertain about this. They got thier meals and ate in silence. They payed the bill and left, on the way out Sky grabbed Josh.

"You listen to me, if anything happens to my sister you will die. She's pretty much the only family I have except my dad who doesn't really care for us. If she dies, I'll kill you."

Josh looked a little scared, "I'll, ummm, guard her with my life."

"You better," She twirled around a caught up with her sister. Josh stared after her. Then caught up.


End file.
